


Take My Medicine

by giuseppe



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Harry, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuseppe/pseuds/giuseppe
Summary: You attend one of Harry Styles' concerts and he notices you - but not in the way you intended him to.





	Take My Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> this was made pretty spontaneously, i went to one of harry's concerts (21/03/18, oslo) and it was so amazing!!! to clarify, the reader's thoughts in this fanfic are not my personal thoughts of the concert or the experience - the people at the concert were amazing, and i loved every second of the concert!!! anyways, enjoy!!  
> -g

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attend one of Harry Styles' concerts. You get his attention - but what happen's when you accidentally question his talent? 
> 
> (Chapter 1/?)

_You can do this, only a few more hours left. Just a few more hours until you can go home, just a few more hours le-_

 

Your thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the blasting music, as well as the clashing bodies of tween girls that seemed to continuously ram into you, their arms flailing in the air - attempting to avert Harry's attention to themselves. Most of the girls were hollering and were repeatedly chanting the name, " _Harry, Harry, Harry_ " over and over again. It was as if they were performing some type of ritual - in this context, Harry Styles being their somewhat Satanic lord. The constant shrieking and hollering slowly began to take a toll on you, the more the screaming and hollering went on, the more irritated you became. You had an aching urge to just drop this whole ' _I'm so happy to be here_ '-memo and just catch the next flight home. _But, you couldn't_. You couldn't leave your best friend, they practically begged you to come to this concert. You can't afford to let her down - yet, letting people down _is_ honestly your forte.

Harry had just finished performing _Woman_ , droplets of sweat dripping from his face. 

_Damn_ , he truly knew how to make sweating look sexy and sultry. 

You never realized how dreamy he truly was - you always thought of Harry as that one member from One Direction and you thought of his boyband days. Yet, it never truly occurred to you that he would ever become such a talented solo artist. He was truly like a dream, and he was a dream you never wanted to wake up from.

Before speaking, he flashes a smile at the group of hollering girls beside you, they all swoon and two - or even three - of the group of girls break down in tears. Your attention is directed towards the heap of crying girls, and then at Harry - until _suddenly -_  his sapphire hues are averted towards yours. Your heart stops for a split second, your heart racing. Time felt like it stood still. He was, after all, so damn gorgeous - his eyes, his hair, his lips - _oh_ , don't get started on the lips. After what seemed like forever, his hues avert away from you, and then to the rowdy audience. Screaming and shrieking was still constant, coming from practically every direction.  " _Hallo!_ " Harry cheekily declares in his poor attempt at speaking Norwegian.

His lips form into a big, almost child-like grin. "How are you feeling tonight?" he asks the crowd, yet the crowd doesn't hesitate to shout out the word 'good' almost instantaneously.

"Good-", his smirks to the crowd. "My name's Harry, it's nice to see you all. Thank you so much for coming out and spending some time with us tonight. You have one job this evening, and that is to have the time of your life. If you want to dance, if you want to sing - _please_ feel free to be who you want to be in this room, and if you're going to; this is _Ever Since New York_." 

His fingertips gracefully slide across the frets of his guitar, his red and black suit sparkling under the red hues of the concert lights. Everything about him was captivating, the way he talked, the way he smiled. _Everything_. Every goddamned thing. 

" _One, two, three, four-_ "

Harry glances down at his guitar, before glancing down at you once again, and shoots you a small smirk.

Before you could process what had just happened, the sounds of guitars and the soft beating of drums echo throughout the concert hall, the sweet melody putting your thoughts at ease. You couldn't believe what had just happened - maybe he was looking at someone else? Maybe you were being way too dramatic about this. He probably wasn't even looking at you. Besides, there are thousands of people here - there is _no_ way he was looking directly at you. Not twice, at least. You couldn't help but overthink it, the thought of him possibly noticing you made you shiver with anticipation. The sound of his voice captivated you, his voice was so calm and breathtaking, it was heavenly. 

 

 **_♪_ ** _" **Oh** ,_ **_tell me something I don't already know. ♪_ **

**_♫ Oh, tell me something I don't already know." ♫_ **

 

The sweet, melodic harmonies that were sung by Harry and his vocalists', the way his fingertips would smoothly shift from chord to chord, the way he swayed to the music sent shivers down your spine. He was like a singing, moving, shining piece of art. This felt almost surreal, your eyes are fixed on Harry - you watched how his lips move when he sings, the way he sways and moves. _No wonder he has such diehard fans - he's a damn beauty_. You feel yourself getting lost in your train of thought. You continue to stare dreamily up at the beautiful man that stood before you. Your best friend nudges your arm, your gaze breaking from Harry, and you avert your attention to your best friend. 

 **"** Isn't this _amaaa_ - _zing?! **"**_  they shriek, a huge grin clearly present on their face.

Your face contorts into confusion. You can't make out what they're saying, due to the loud strumming of the guitar and the intense beating of the drums.

" _What?!_ " you shout, attempting to make some sense of what they said.

"I said, " _isn't this_ _amaaa-zing?"_ they shout back, placing an arm on your shoulder, trying to lean in closer to you in an attempt to be more audible.

" _Isn't this ... _ **awful**?__ " you shout out in confusion, an attempt to clarify what they had said.

To your surprise, you managed to shout out _"Isn't this awful?_ " exactly when the song had just ended. The sound of guitars slowly fade into nothingness - the crowd suddenly turns silent. You could hear the sound of loud whispers from the crowd, eyes peer and stare right at you. You could feel your body stiffen in shock and pure embarrassment. You could hear your voice echo the word _' **awful** '_ in your head with mortifying clarity. You avert your eyes to the group of girls with smudged mascara, their eyes piercing towards you with such anger and disgust. You could feel your face become warm, your face turning red with humiliation. You look at your best friend, who is obviously in shock as well. They shoot you a concerned look, obviously not sure on how to react. You then, slowly, avert your attention up at Harry, his eyes directed right at you.

 _That was truly the icing on the cake_.

He wasn't angry, or upset, he seemed rather amused, _actually_. He broke the silence by letting out a chuckle, and the crowd eventually broke into laughter. Your face contorts in pain at the humiliation, your face painted with agitation. 

 _"_ Was I really _that_ bad?" Harry chuckles, his lips curved into a devilish smirk. 

You can hear numerous people shouting ' _no's'_ amongst the crowd. By this point, you are completely mortified. Harry puts his hands on his hips, a silly expression is evident on his face.

"What's your name?" he speaks into his microphone, his blue hues looking into yours.

You look at your best friend, their face painted with excitement. They were obviously no help in this situation. Not in the slightest. Eventually, you point at yourself, unsure if he's actually speaking directly to you. You were in shock, _after all_. After a few seconds, he nods slowly, his head tilting to the side. 

"M-my name is Y/N."

"Y/N?" he smiles, "That's a wonderful name, Y/N." 

You smile sheepishly up at him, yet the pain still was aching in your chest, your body still cringing from what had happened. 

"Hopefully you don't think my singing is _that_ horrid, but I'll try to make you change your mind." He extends his hand out to you, his smirk still apparent on his face. 

You freeze, clueless what is actually happening. The crowd begins to cheer, and you look at your friend for approval and they don't hesitate to nod excitedly. You hesitate to take his hand, but you do - and he pulls you up onto the stage with one swift move. You were amazed by how strong he was - the fact he didn't break a sweat when he pulled you up on stage. You look out at the crowd, and the anxiety hits you - your knees begin to buckle, your body begins to shiver. Harry looks at you, noticing your growing anxiety. He puts an arm around you, and you look up at him, and he doesn't break his smile. _Holy fuck_ , he was so charming and dreamy. _God_ , you could lose yourself in those eyes for hours. 

"So, Ms. Y/N, what is your favourite song?" Harry asks, his voice hoarse and rough - he places the microphone under your lips.

" _Uh, um, well_ \- my favourite song is The Chain by Fleetwood Mac." you manage to reply, your gaze averted to the floor. 

“ _The Chain?_ ” he asks, his voice obviously surprised, but not in a bad way – at least that’s not what it sounded like.

"Well, would you like to sing with me?" he requests. "You know, you don't have to - but maybe I can redeem myself and show you I'm not _that bad of a singer." he faces towards you, grinning larger than ever._

__

Your body is still trembling. You can't believe this is happening. 

" _Ah, uh, um, o-okay..._ " you mumble. 

 _"OH, MY GOD. I can't believe I just said that. What am I doing? I can't sing! I haven't sung in years!"_ you think to yourself, your body trembling even more than before. 

Even though you did professionally sing in high school, that doesn't mean that you can sing with _THE_ Harry Styles. This is crazy, and you knew that. You take a deep breath and attempt to balance your composure. Harry puts his arm around you again, you can feel his warmth through his suit, the scent of his cologne calming you, somehow assuring you in some weird way that everything will be fine. You just have to go with the flow, as they say. 

Harry eventually removes his arm from around you and turns on his heels and points to his drummer, "Give me a beat, Sarah!" 

His drummer begins to make a beat on her bass drum, it was a beat that makes the whole stage vibrate - the beat was hypnotizing, the crowd in a trange. Harry then turns on his heels, once again, to his two guitarists.

"Can I get some guitars in here, _boys?"_ The guitarists begin to strum instantaneously, the melody becomes more coherent.

Your anxiety hits you once again, the reality of everything causing you to freak out a little. _Wait, no_ \- that's an understatement. You began to freak out - but you knew you couldn't chicken out now - and even if you wanted out, you should have done something before, _man_. That's the way life works. No turning back now. 

He then turns back to you, and puts his microphone to his mouth and begins to sing.

 

 

**_♪ Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise ♪_ **  
**_Running in the shadows,_ **

**_Damn your love, damn your lies_ **

 

**_And if, you don't love me now_ **  
**_You will never love me again_ **  
**_I can still hear you saying_ **  
**_♫ You would never break the chain ♫_ **

 

 _"Holy fuck, he's good..._ _Well - I'm fucked."_ you think to yourself as he sings the first part of the song perfectly - on perfect pitch _and_ key. 

After singing the chorus one more time, he hands you an extra microphone from the stage and points at you. Your heart stops, but you don't hesitate to sing - it was a Fleetwood Mac song after all, how could you possibly refuse?

  

 

_**♪ Listen to the wind blow, down comes the night ♪** _  
_**Running in the shadows,** _

_**Damn your love, damn your lies** _  
_**Break the silence** _

_**♫ Damn the dark, damn the light ♫** _

 

You glance at Harry after you finish singing the second verse, your heart stopping as his lips curves into a smirk. _Ah,_ that infamous smirk. You can feel the butterflies in your stomach slowly go away - your worries and anxiety slowly fading until nothing is reminiscent. You look out into the crowd and they're cheering you and Harry on, then you avert your attention to your best friend who's giving you a cheerful and encouraging thumbs up. 

Harry looks at you and nods, indicating that you both should sing the chorus together. You take a deep breath and begin to sing again.

 

 **_♪ And if, you don't love me now ♪_ **  
**_You will never love me again_ **  
**_I can still hear you saying_ **  
**_♫ You would never break the chain ♫_ **

 

You both sing together, you sing in perfect harmony with him. You catch him looking at you mid-song, his lips curving into a smile, his eyes looking dreamily into yours. You continue to sing the song until the end. This was surreal - this was like a dream. The way the lights shone on you felt amazing, almost euphoric. As the song came to an end, a wave of cheers and claps echoed throughout the concert hall. 

Harry curtsies towards you and then gives you a humble bow. With a swift turn of his heel, he turns to the cheering audience.

"Give it up for the amazing, talented Ms. Y/N!" 

The crowd goes wild, clapping and cheering coming from every direction. You turn towards the crowd, grin and all, and bow. You head towards the stairs to return back to your best friend, who's almost in tears due to her excitement and awe. Before you proceed to go down the stairs, Harry grabs your arm softly and you turn on the heel of your white sneakers.

He whispers into your ear, "I'm not that bad of a singer, _aren't I?"_ his infamous smirks makes an appearance once again, his voice sending a chill down your spine. 

" _No_ , I guess not." You shoot him a smirk back.

You're practically face to face now, his eyes are looking into yours, and then down at your lips. Everything goes silent, time stands still. You could feel yourself begin to shiver, you could feel his breath radiate on your lips, you could feel the warmth of his body. Suddenly, you hesitate and stumble backwards, and then -

#  _THUD!_


End file.
